A Teleported Letter
by The insane scientiest
Summary: A boy gets bored and decides to dabble in universal treleportation, but what happens when he contacts the My Little Pony universe? Anything possible, of coarse! read the adventures of an semi-insane boy named Garion House, and many other lovable (yet despised) characters! Things get bloody so watch out ! First fanfic, so please, give pointers.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first of all, I am not a brony, so don't be surprised if I mess up on some of the facts, I'm apologizing for it before hand so you all don't lynch me, I just thought I would take a crack at a My little pony fan fiction. Being so, I will be taking suggestions or corrections on this story as to improve my knowledge on it, so feel free to leave reviews (flames or not) until I can't read anymore. Second, this will be somewhat exaggerated on some points, so look out for that, I'm doing it to put an interesting way on how the character gets to Equestria. Feel free to hate this, and don't feel as if you HAVE to read this, so are free to leave anytime. This is also my first real fan fiction. I'm writing this for fun so I hope you have fun reading this. So, without further ado, A Teleported Letter!**

* * *

"Ugh, why am I up?"

I asked this as I groaned awake for the FIFTH time for tonight. I'm starting to feel as if there's a reason to why I'm waking up, as if something calling for me to do something, as if destiny is telling me I am to do something worthy of its call… or I just chugged down to much chocolate milk trying to go to sleep. Damn stuffs addictive.

"Well, might as well check the lab."

I slowly peel the blankets of my small body, and begin to lift myself up off the mattress. Across the room I stare into the worst thing I would want to look at right know. The mirror. I hate the mirror, I don't know why, I just don't like it. I guess I listen to many creepypastas. Anyways, as I look into the reflective portal to hell, I take in my appearance.

I truly was the definition of a 15-year old who doesn't get out much, with my pale white skin, my messy blond hair that ends at the bottom of my neck, and my string-like arms. My eyes are brownish-red (weird right?) and I look like I could be on the verge of becoming a skeleton. My shirt says 'parents for sale, buy one get one free' and it's brown. I groan at my own appearance, for its kind of nerdish, even though I'm not a nerd. I just don't eat a lot, and LOVE my computer.

So after relishing in my appearance, I leave my comfy bed haven, much to my disapproval, and look into the devilish portal again, to see my white, gray and black camouflage shorts. Oh how I love camo. I slink out of my room and past the living room (nothing special to note here) and into the kitchen. It's a generic kitchen so I pay it no heed, but instead the pantry/closet door. I open it to see what you would expect, foodstuffs. But that's not what I'm interested in, what I'm interested in is behind the foodstuffs. I push aside the stuff, climb behind it, and push it back. I stand up and walk to the besides the water heater. There I remove the board from the wall, revealing a small brown button. I push it, and replace the board, and wait.

After 30 seconds, four boards open in the floor open, revealing a hidden ladder in a dark drop. I calmly start climbing down the ladder, which makes the floor boards close above me. I continue to climb for 2 minutes, until I reach a room that's barely lit. I dismount the ladder, and continue to the opposite side of the room, where there is a cylindrical object. I climb in, push another hidden button (you can never be to careful) and wait as the elevator starts to descend. I use this time to wonder what I'll do when I get there.

"I could always do some more genetic mutation… nah, I did that yesterday. How about blowing something up… no, I don't feel like watching something explode right now… I know, I'll use the teleporter to contact another universe!"

I chuck in triumph as I figured out how I'll distract myself for a while. Coincidently, the elevator dinged, signaling that I have arrived at the lab. I step out and call for my secretary bot, Joe. Is an A.I. construct, which means he has a holographic form, but doesn't use it much. He controls the entire lab.

"Yes master?"

"Joe, bring me my clock, then teleport us the universal teleporter room."

"Yes master."

Joe spawns my clock onto me, and then takes us to the universal teleporter. When we arrive, I see everything is in top shape. The room is in its own little piece of from the lab, meaning it can only be reached thru (I probably misspelled that) teleportation. I made it this way incase if other universal inhabitants are… hostile. I walk up the keyboard and type in a random seed, because I'm bored. As it activates I pull out a pre-printed note with a greeting and a way to contact me. The cylindrical portal opens its window to the other universe to about the size I could fit in, which I promptly decrease to the size of my hand. I look thru the hand sized portal to see that the portal led to some library of sorts, in which seemed to be incased in a tree.

I sigh, and slip the note thru the window, and decrease it to the size of a nat. I then pull up a chair, and wait…

**Twilight's P.O.V**

Twilight woke up like she normally would every morning, pulling the blankets off, getting out of bed, taking a shower, then brushing her mane and tail. She sighed as she went down the stairs of her tree house/library. She checked if Spike was awake yet, which he wasn't. Typical Spike. She decided she would wake him up and have breakfast like usual, before the gang smashed in for a visit, when she noticed a letter on her desk. Strange, Derpy didn't wake her up and give her the letter, but Derpy was a strange pegasus so she chalked it up as that. She trotted over her desk and picked it up using magic, and then proceeded to open it. What it said was strange, for it read,

** Greetings other sentient being,**

** I am a human known as James Garion House, and I am leaving this letter as a invitation of the possibility of speaking to whomever has opened this letter. If you wish for contact with me, merely say "Deathtrackes" aloud and you will have my ears. I will proceed to open my portal and make actual contact thru verbal and physical means,**

** Until then,**

** Garion House.**

… This was a… strange letter but none the less, the possibility of meeting an alien was to tempting. So she prepared her magic, just in case the creature, a human as the letter said, reacted violently.

"Deathtrackes."

… After a few seconds she started to think she was pranked, when she heard a humming noise. She looked around and then heard a noise that sounded like something expanding. She turned back to were she had been looking a moment prior, and her eyes widened to see a tall, not as tall as the princesses but taller than her, and gangly figure that stood upright, and that was all she could tell about the strange creature, because it wore a black cloak, keeping her from telling anything else about the creature. Honestly it was a bit creepy. However for such a creepy being, she didn't expect it to look straight into her eyes, and then say to her.

"Hello"

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter of A Teleported Letter, and I would like to know what you think. Review; tell me how I did, and what I could do to improve, as well as suggestions and corrections, since my spell check sucks. **

**Until next time, The insane scientist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for the second chapter in A Teleported Letter, and I just have to say, I'm happy to be writing for everyone. I hope this will be read by a lot of people, and that they help me in my pursuit for becoming a better writer.**

**Chapter 2: A Unicorn in shock**

* * *

Twilight starred in awe (and a little fright) at the tall, skinny, figure. What surprised her most is not the creature's appearance, but the fact that it spoke equestrian! Such a fascinating specimen, and yet she couldn't move a muscle, she didn't know why, she just felt it inappropriate for some reason. As if the meeting would determine how the creature would think of not just her, but Equestria as a whole. She had to make the right impression.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered, in fear of making a wrong move, she didn't know how the creature's species works. For all she knew, she just insulted the thing.

To her surprise, however, the human as the letter said, smiled, and continued to say "Be calm, for I mean you no harm, rather to establish a link to another universe."

Her mind was racing 'Another universe?' she thought 'Does that mean that this creature is contacting me through somewhere that shouldn't be possible!?' With this she couldn't help but feel frightened. If this creature could summon a magic portal to from a completely separate universe, then it must have a large amount of power! Who says it couldn't strike her down for misspeaking to it! She decided to choose her next words carefully, for they may dictate if this thing destroys her or not.

"I-I'm T-Twilight Sp-Sparkle of Equestria, is there something you n-need?" she stuttered yet again. Why couldn't she get that under control?

The human decided now was a good time to speak, so replied in an interested tone.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle was it, I am currently experimenting in universal teleportation, and the reacting of two sentient beings contacting for the first time, and would like to know if you would like to participate in such an experiment." It paused, making sure she understood, then continued. "Think of it as a trade of information, and other things when it comes time, I tell you everything I know about what you ask, and in return you do the same, agreed?"

She was in shock that such an offer would come up, honestly, who else ever had the chance to acquire information on another universe! If it weren't for the fear she felt of the creature's power, she would have squealed and instantly agreed. Since she didn't she did think of something else, she would get princess Celestia's advice.

"I would h-have to ask the p-princess first." Yet again stuttering, oh how she wished how she could get that under control.

"Do as you must" it replied "I will be around when you are finished, just say deathtrackes like last time, and I will appear." The human replied in a stoic voice.

"Ok." She replied. The creature seems kind enough to give her time to think about its proposal, so that should mean something.

With that, the portal closed in the blink of an eye, making her doubt if she saw what she thought she'd seen. She did go to pinkies yesterday…

**Garions P.O.V**

Well, that went well. I learned a few things even if she, I'm assuming it's a she, didn't exactly tell me up front. From what I can decipher immediately is that the dominate species on the planet are colorful unicorn-like creatures. The next thing I noticed was that she mentioned a princess. Either the princess the ruler of the planet, or is just highly regarded. Either way, I would love to meet this princess, as to learn more of their hierarchy system.

I suppose I should include the details of the unicorn in which I learned this from. Her name seems to be twilight sparkle, a purple unicorn (including the corkscrewed looking horn) with her purple and pinkish mane split down the middle, and seemed to be neatly brushed. The same goes with her tale, and there seems to be a tattoo of sorts on her flank. The tattoo was a pink star with six points, a white star behind it which extended its points to where the previous one left spaces. It was surrounded in white sparkle like stars.

All in all, an interesting specimen indeed. I would love to dissect the thing to see how it ticks, but it seems to be intelligent, and lives in a library, so she should have a book on the internal system of her species. I still wonder if there are other species of equine in her world. The concept is exiting to think of honestly. I mean, examining multiple species of a different universe would be the definition of awesome!

While I'm having my nerdgasm, Glados decided to break me out of it by speaking.

"Sir, Deathtrackes wishes to speak to you."

"Very well, teleport him here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**That was chapter two of A teleported letter, and I admit it was a little short for my taste, but it's out there none the less. Please enjoy, review, and leave suggestions and corrections. Also feel free to leave flames, I like the smell of burning computers anyway. **

**Thanks, and keep reading,**

**The insane scientist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, for my end, it's been a while sense I've been writing at all. So, as a present, here's the other end of that cliffhanger I left you guys with.**

* * *

Garion's P.O.V

Glados beeped for a few seconds before the teleporter on the other side of the room activated, bringing in the monster himself, Deathtrackes.

Deathtrackes is a clone of me, except with a few 'features' if you will. He has a tail similar to a komodo dragon, meaning he can whip you easily, has large pterodactyl wings, which look a little comical on him, but get him in the air in 1 second flat, four spider-like appendages ending in crab-like claws coming out of his back, and finally, his fingers in gruesome 3 inch meat hooks. He also has regenerative DNA, so he can heal very fast, and his bones are as strong as iron. He's also surprisingly strong despite his scrawny appearance.

"You wish to speak with me Deadly?" I asked.

"Don't call me that, it's annoying, but yes I do want to talk to you about something." He replied, a little angry.

"What would that be?" now genuinely curious.

"Well" He started, "I want to explore the other universe as well."

"Why?" I asked. He had never cared less about other universes before, what with the sudden want to explore them?

"Well," He said while averting his eyes, "I wanted to know about what it would be like to be, you know, normal?"

My eyes widened. Fuck! I forgot to mention that I never told him that he is not an individual being, but a clone of me. When he asked where I found him as an egg, I would always say I found him in the yard, and sense then that I've raised him as my own. I've never had it in me to say that he was a clone, and I don't

Because of this, I guess he came to the conclusion that he was from another universe, and that we were replicas, in a sense.

"Well," I said, recovering from my shock, "I've made contact" His eyes quickly snapped to mine, with a happy gleam. "But there not your species." I finished.

His head sunk almost instantly, filling my heart with sadness. I hated lying to my clone. I mean, it's like lying to yourself, which would make sense because he's my clone, but still, it kills me to do it. Maybe he would like to be there when I speak to the purple equine alien a second time.

"Hey," I say to him, "cheer up, if it makes you feel better, you can be here with me when I talk to the alternate dimension again, okay?"

He looked up and sported a toothy grin, "Okay, that would be nice."

We sat and make small talk while I wait for the other party to call me again.

* * *

**Twilight's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sent the letter to Celestia, beforehand confirming that even though I had been to pinkie's last night, I had managed to avoid anything that would make me hallucinate so heavily. The pink pony does have a habit of putting hallucinogenic herbs in her cooking...

Anyways, this could mean only one thing, that the portal, and the creature on the other side, are real. That was unsettling. She hoped Celestia could lend a hoof and help her with this internal battle in her mind.

While she was thinking this, a new letter appeared, hovering besides her head. Had it not been the bright white color in the corner of her eye, she would have never noticed it.

she pulled the letter over to her with her magic, opening it with the same method, and read:

** Dear Twilight,**

** Your worries are indeed in need of immediate attention, so after you read this I would like you to gather the elements of harmony in the library and then send a note that you are prepared. Once this is done, me and my sister Luna will teleport there and we will proceed to call the creature from the portal.**

** Your Mentor,**

** Celestia**

She didn't leave much to thought as she went to gather the elements as Celestia requested...

* * *

**I know this is kind of short (again) but I've decided to let you guys have some input here. should i just continue with the elements in the library, or go one by one as twilight gathers them? please answer them, and I'll just choose one if no one votes. **

**Please rate and review, also flame if you wish, because as I've said, i love the smell of buning computers.**


End file.
